Salt
Salt (ゾルド) is a short, red member of the Spice Boys. He wears Mongolian style clothing. BiographyEdit Salt and Mustard fight Gohan and Krillin atop Kami's Lookout. He fights against Gohan and almost wins, but when Salt fires several Ki Blasts at the young Saiyan, Krillin jumps in the way and takes damage instead. He is then killed by Gohan's Masenko that he learned from Piccolo. In "Fight with Piccolo", Salt also mentions having a sister. Techniques and special abilitiesEdit *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy Wave' – The most basic form of Ki Blast. He fired it at Gohan, but Krillin jumped in the way of the incoming blast to protect Gohan. *'Flying Kicks' – Used to step on Gohan's stomach. *'Combined Energy Ball' – First, Salt and Mustard charge their own energy spheres, then they combine them into one unique energy sphere and fire it at the opponent. They attempted this attack against Gohan. *'Energy Web' – A red energy web used in combination with the other Spice Boys to trap opponents. Very similar to the Psycho Thread used by Bojack's henchmen. *'Salt Break' (ソルトブレイク) – His special attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearancesEdit He is playable Dragon Ball Heroes, like the other Spice Boys. Voice actorsEdit *Japanese Dub: Tetsuo Mizutori *Ocean Group Dub: Don Brown *FUNimation Dub: Dylan Thompson *Latin American Dub: Marcos Patiño TriviaEdit *Salt is the very first villain Gohan destroyed * salt kid gohan.png salt kid gohan.2.png salt kid gohan.4.png salt kid gohan.5.png|salt in frit if gohan salt kid gohan 6.png|salt kicks gohan salt kid gohan 7.png|salt kciks gohan in the stomach salt kid gohan 8.png salt kid gohan 9.png|salt attacks gohan salt kid gohan.10.png|salt elbows gohan in the stomac salt kid gohan.11.png|salt hits gohan in the face salt kid gohan.12.png|salt elbow gohan in the stomach salt kid gohan.13.png salt kid gohan.14.png|salt jumps on gohan stomach salt kid gohan.15.png salt kid gohan.16.png|salt steps on gohan stomach salt kid gohan.17.png salt kid gohan.18.png|salt kicks gohan in the face salt kid gohan.19.png salt kid gohan.20.png salt kid gohan.21.png salt kid gohan.22.png|salt steps on gohan stomach salt kid gohan.23.png salt kid gohan.24.png salt kid gohan.25.png salt kid gohan.26.png salt kid gohan.27.png|salt defeated kid gohan Salt kid gohan.40.jpg Salt kid gohan.41.jpg salt kid gohan.28.png salt kid gohan.29.png salt kid gohan.30.png salt kid gohan.31.png|gohan tired out salt kid gohan.32.png salt kid gohan.33.png salt kid gohan.34.png|salt grabs kid gohan by the hair salt kid gohan.35.png salt kid gohan.36.png|salt blasts kid gohan salt kid gohan.37.png|salt blast hits gohan salt kid gohan.38.jpg|salt kicks gohan in the face salt kid gohan.39.jpg|salt kicks gohan in the stomach salt kid gohan.42.png|kid gohan knocked out kid gohan shcoked.png|kid gohan shcoked kid gohan shcoked2.png|kid gohan shcoked kid gohan o salt.png kid gohan o salt 2.png kid gohan o salt 3.png kid gohan o salt 4.png salt steps on gohan stomach4.png|salt steps on gohan stomach salt steps on gohan stomach3.png|salt steps on gohan stomach makeing gohan spit salt steps on gohan stomach.png|gohan coughs up spit after salt steps on his stomach salt steps on gohan stomach2.png|gohan after geting his stomach stepd on by salt gohan spits blood.png|Gohan spits blood after salt punchs him in the stomach gohan spits blood 2.png gohan spits blood 3.png